The Over Used
by Veggie Freak
Summary: I know this plot is WAY over done, but I couldn't resist. *Evil laughter*


****

The Over Done

Veggie Freak sits down at her (yes I am a girl) computer and stares at the blank white page. Suddenly she starts cackling with evil laughter and starts to type.

Rachel and Tobias were sitting in Cassie's barn...

"Hay! I thought this was supposed to be interesting and evil, or something. 'Rachel and Tobias were sitting in Cassie's barn,' dududer, how lame can you get?"

****

SHUT UP RACHEL, BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO SOMETHING!!!

"Oh, God. Another All-Powerful fan fic writer, oh, I'm so scared, my knees are shakings."

****

SHUT UP, YOU'RE MEAN, I'M GOING TO GO CRY NOW. *SOB, SOB, SOB*

"You are such a sissy, you're crying over something a fictional character said, you're the lamest fan fic writer I've ever seen. Any way, what was with that last story, that was just so lame, I can't even express how much it made me gag." Rachel sticks her finger down her throat and makes a gagging sound.

And what was with making roasted red-tail hawk anyway? That was not EVEN funny. Tobias says piping up from the rafters.

And I did not enjoy being infested and having a mettle pipe shoved through my hearts by a crazy Marco. And how would Marco have had the strength to push a pipe through my breast plate and skin anyway? Says Ax walking in with Marco.

****

I'M SORRY, I WAS TIRED OF THE STORY AND I WANTED TO GET IT OVER WITH QUICKLY.

"You could have done better than that though, and I do not think like that, pa-leas. I would not cry on Cassie's shoulder, maybe on Rachel's though," Marco says raising his eye brows and sidling up to Rachel. Rachel elbows him in the chest and Marco turns around and sits on his own bail of hay. 

"Hay, Brat Girl gave you the inspiration to write this 'brilliant' story, didn't she? You just can't have her out doing you can you?"

****

HAY, THE FORESEEN GOT BETTER RATINGS THAN THE SMURF SO I WOULDN'T BE TALKING.

"You haven't even seen Andalite Girl stoop to the level of writing one of these stupid characters-talk-back-to-the-author stories, even though she did have me get pregnant with Jake's baby." Rachel shutters and tries to erase the mental picture that comes up.

****

WELL, ANDALITE GIRL IS A HOE. SHE'S ACTUALLY GOOD AT WRITING STORIES, I HAVE TO MAKE LAME EXCUSES FOR THEM, GIVE ME A BREAK.

"So if you know you suck, why write at all," Rachel says giving Veggie Freak a defiant look.

Veggie Freak snaps and Rachel disappears along with Marco and Jake who had hardly had a chance to step in the barn yet. A loud scream comes from one of the far stalls and Rachel comes crawling out holding a pack of Uno cards and missing a shoe and her sweater.

"That, was not funny," she says gasping.

****

OH, REALLY, I THOUGHT IT WAS, DON'T YOU MARCO?

Marco comes out of stall with a broad grin on his face, "Hilarious, let's do it again!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jake calls from the far stall as he comes tumbling out still pulling on a shoe. Everyone stars at him and he sheepishly pulls up his fly. (a/n: What you are probably thinking did not just happen, I am not repeating The Pregnancy)

****

HAY, AT LEAST I DIDN'T MAKE IT UNO STACK-O.

Veggie Freak brakes into evil laughter as all the Animorphs wince at the thought. Cassie then walks into the barn and, seeing all of the expressions, looks confused.

"What's going on?" She says as the others begin to notice she's there.

"Veggie Freak has decided to write another story."

"Who?" 

"Veggie Freak, you know, the one that had Marco have that weird dream and then kill Ax. She also had Marco cry on your shoulder for a while." Rachel says clueing Cassie in.

"Oh, her, what's the plot this time?"

"Plot? Plot? There is no PLOT!!! She's just writing more trash so that she can get more than one story in and get Andalite Girl to stop bugging her.

****

YOU KNOW, YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO BUG ME, RACHEL.

Veggie Freak snaps her fingers, Rachel and Ax turn into ants and Cassie turns into an ant eater. Cassie has a late afternoon snack, then turns into a human again.

"Oh my God, I just ate my best friend and Ax!!!"

****

OH, DON'T WORRY, THEY'LL BE BACK IN SOMEONE ELSE'S STORY WITHIN THE NEXT FEW MINUTES OR SO, BELIEVE ME, AS OF NOW, RACHEL CAN'T BUG ME ANY MORE.

Okay, I understand why you killed of Rachel, but why Ax? 

****

OH, I JUST WANTED TO PISS OFF ANDALITE GIRL.

Veggie Freak cracks her knuckles and looks up at the rafters.

****

HMM, MAYBE I SHOULD PISS OF BRAT GIRL TOO. WOULD YOU RATHER BE HONEY-ROASTED OR FRIED?

Actually, I've always wanted to be, extra crispy. Tobias says with a dreamy far away look in his eyes, or, at least, as dreamy and far away as hawk eyes can get.

****

AS YOU WISH

Veggie Freak snaps again and in Tobias's place on the rafters is a bucket of KFC.

"Hay! I thought you were a vegetarian," Cassie yells as Veggie Freak retrieves the bucket. 

****

I AM, BUT THAT DOESN'T STOP ME FROM HAVING SOMEONE ELSE EAT HIM.

Veggie Freak cackles with evil laughter and disappears. She appears in a kitchen where a girl is washing dishes.

AH!!! VEGGIE FREAK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

****

I MADE YOU SOME EXTRA CRISPY CHICKEN.

BUT, YOU'RE A VEGETARIAN.

****

YES, I KNOW, WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP REMINDING ME OF THAT? JUST EAT THE CHICKEN.

SURE WHY NOT.

Brat Girl takes a big bite and starts to chew.

HAY, THIS CHICKEN TASTES FUNNY, IT'S STRINGY AND HAS A WEIRD AFTER TASTE.

****

THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S NOT CHICKEN, HAHAHA, IT'S RED TAILED HAWK.

Veggie Freak disappears leaving Brat girl screaming and trying to throw up.

Veggie Freak once again appears in Cassie's barn where Jake, Cassie, and Marco are sitting and waiting.

"So, now what, you can't write much of a story with only three characters, now can you?" Cassie says mocking her.

****

OH, BITE ME! SO I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT PART. HAY, SINCE I KILLED ALL THE OTHERS HOW ABOUT I GIVE EACH OF YOU SOMETHING YOU WANT.

"That sounds great, but are you sure this isn't a trick," Marco says giving her a side wase glance.

Marco's mom and Tom appear.

"Oh, my God! They found us!!!" Jake screams.

****

NO THEY DIDN'T YOU IDIOT, THEY AREN'T INFESTED ANY MORE.

"God, how many times do I have to be infested, uninfested, infested. You fan fiction writers need to come up with better ideas." Tom says, bored.

****

I KNOW!!! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? AND, IF I COULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER I WOULD, BUT, FOR NOW, THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO!!!

Marco and Jake rush up and give their uninfested relatives hugs. Cassie sits on a hay bail and looks sad.

****

WHAT'S WRONG CASSIE?

"Well, where's my gift?"

****

AH, I'LL GET IT. MARCO, WHY DON'T YOU GO OUTSIDE AND TALK TO YOUR MOM. JAKE COME HERE, YOU CAN TALK TO TOM LATER. 

Marco, Visser 1, and Tom all leave.

"Now what?" Says Jake, looking up at Veggie Freak.

****

HERE IS CASSIE'S GIFT, BUT YOU NEEDED TO BE HERE SO SHE CAN USE IT.

A deck of Uno cards appear in her hand and Jake looks at her with a sly grin. He and Cassie walk to the back stall of the barn and Veggie Freak disappears again.

**__**

THE END

OR IS IT

BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, what did you think, I know it's over done, but that was the POINT!!! Questions, comments, death threats, e-mail me. 


End file.
